


Breakdown

by LillySunshine



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySunshine/pseuds/LillySunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi tries to get some sleep on Liv’s couch after the Max Rager party fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had stuck in my head after that (insanely fantastic) finale.
> 
> Picks up right after the season 2 finale, so spoilers I suppose!
> 
> I love the idea of Ravi and Liv, but I feel like I’m shipping a couple that will never actually happen...

The agonizing silence of the car ride back from Mr. Boss headquarters is thankfully broken by Ravi’s phone ringing. Major gives an abbreviated run down of what happened to Liv, Clive and himself at the Max Rager party. Ravi, who is still trying to comprehend the supposed relations between Peyton and Blaine, understands the important parts of the conversation… Vaughn’s dead. Zombie apocalypse averted. Major, Liv and Clive are all okay, and that they will meet them back at Liv’s after they drop Clive off. After hanging up the phone, he mumbles what he did hear from the conversation to Blaine and Peyton, making sure to keep his eyes focused on the road ahead and not make eye contact with either one of them. 

When they get back to Liv and Peyton’s house, he all but runs into the house. He’s not sure where Blaine disappears to for the night and quite frankly, he doesn’t care. Peyton’s continuous attempts to try talk to him are finally stopped when Ravi coldly replies, “I really just want to go to sleep and not deal with this right now.” With tears in her eyes and a hurt look on her face, Peyton retreats to her room and seconds later, Ravi hears the audible sound of the lock clicking into place. He lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

He is sitting on the couch in the dark replaying the nights events for the millionth time when Liv and Major finally arrive home. Other than a few blood stains on their faces, they look rather unscathed. He helps Major blow up the air mattress while Liv disappears to take a shower. Major uses this as an opportunity to fill Ravi in on more details of the Max Rager party. How Vaughn and Rita are dead. How close it actually came to a real life zombie apocalypse. How there is a new zombie owner of Max Rager. How Liv had to shoot Drake in order to save Clive. The last bit of information makes Ravi falter with the bed sheets he is trying to unfold, and his heart aches for Liv. He knows more than anyone how important finding Drake was to Liv.

Hours go by and Ravi is still lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Somewhere in the house a clock is ticking. The night goes down in history as one of the worst nights in his life. Not only did he almost die, everyone close to him almost died as well. As he lies on Liv and Peyton’s too small couch with his bare feet hanging over the end, listening to Major snore on the air mattress on the floor across the room, he can’t get the image of Blaine and Peyton out of his head. Blaine and Peyton? He doesn’t want to believe it at first, but seeing them comfort each other in the office was all the confirmation he needs. Blaine is the reason Liv is a zombie. He couldn’t help wondering if Peyton knew the hell he put her best friend through… Her best friend, who she walked out on when Liv told her the truth. Maybe Peyton wasn’t that good of a best friend to begin with…

 

Ravi is on his way back to the couch from the bathroom when he hears it; a gasp for air and a whimper that could only be associated with crying. It seems his feet can’t help but be drawn to the door at the end of the hallway that is opened just a crack; Liv’s door. He slowly pushes the door open being very careful not to startle her. She is sitting in the middle of her bed, cross legged, tears streaming down her face while clutching a pillow to her chest as if it is a life preserver. Ravi carefully pushes open the door the rest of the way and slowly approaches her, almost as if he is walking towards a frightened animal. He gently sits down on the bed next to her and puts his hand on her knee.

In a barely audible whisper he hears her say, “Drake’s dead. I killed him.”

“Oh Liv, I am so, so sorry. Major told me what happened. It is not your fault, do you understand me?” Ravi says in a shaky, but calming voice. Liv begins crying harder, so hard that it is painful for Ravi to even watch. He just circles his arms around her shoulders and pulls her close to him, while rubbing soothing circles on her back and lets her cry it out. 

Ravi loses track of how long he has been holding her for, and she eventually cries herself to sleep. He gives her a chaste kiss to the top of her head, and being careful not to wake her, maneuvers them to the top of the bed. Finally, he shuts off his mind and wills himself to drift off to sleep.

He wakes up some time later and it takes him a moment to remember where he is. Propped up against Liv’s pillows he looks down to find a still sleeping Liv cradled against him, her hand in his begging not to be let go. 

Looking down at their fingers intertwined, this is something Ravi promises to himself that he won’t let go of so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I know there isn't a lot of dialog in this story, but I feel like after the night they all had, there wouldn't be much talking!
> 
> Oh and the title is one of my all time favorite Jack Johnson songs!


End file.
